Memories of the Kingdom
by Fazea
Summary: Alkisah cinta terlarang yang terukir di masa lalu dan terlihat di masa kini. ShinWaka, Oneshot. Read and Review ditunggu ya minna!


Hello..*senyum hina* saya sedang mencoba membuat fic yang nggak humor ah..Berhubung fand ec21 lagi panen pair HiruMamo (?) besar-besaran, saya mau panen fic ShinWaka! XDD

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Yusuke Murata dan Inagaki Riichiro selamanya.

Genre: Romance/General

Rate: T--nanti digibeng kalau ratenya K

Insert song dan terinspirasi oleh: Love Story by Taylor Swift

Pair: Ngabdi lagi sama ShinWaka! Buat yang rikues ShinWaka, sementara ini dulu, belum mikir cerita yang kalian minta *dilindes*

Warning: OOC, Dramatisme, All in Wakana's POV, a little sequel of Lift Accident

_____|\/\/|_____

Memories of the Kingdom

By: SanSun-Fami'

_____|\/\/|_____

Tarik Nafas. Hembuskan. Itu yang dari kulakukan untuk mengisi waktuku menunggu latihan rutin tiap tahun di Istana Weistein selesai, apa lagi kalau bukan bolak-balik tangga panjang? Sebenarnya, latihan aneh rutin itu dimulai sejak Shin bergabung di tim ini.

Benar, tahun ini kami kembali lagi ke Istana Weistein, istana tak berpenghuni namun tetap terawat dan menjadi tempat latihan sekaligus hotel buat kami yang datang kesini tiap tahunnya untuk latihan. Dan lagi-lagi Shogun memilih musim dingin sebagai musim latihan disini. Heran.

"Wakana, kau bawa obat sakit kepala?" tanya pelatih padaku.

"Ba-bawa, tapi tertinggal di tasku" jawabku, bangun dari kursi yang selama 2 jam kududuki.

"Kalau begitu tolong ambilkan, kepalaku pusing nih," pintanya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Baik!" Kataku bersemangat, daripada duduk terus, menggerakan badan jauh lebih baik.

Aku memasuki pintu masuk besar, berjalan menyusuri lorong yang juga besar, diujung lorong ada ruangan besar(iya, serba besar) yang kami gunakan sebagai ruang rapat serta ruang makan, kalau belok ke kiri ada lift yang dihancurkan Shin tiap tahun dan tangga ke lantai dua serta dapur, kalau belok kanan ada beberapa ruangan lain, beberapa diantaranya digunakan untuk kamar anggota disana juga ada tangga ke lantai dua.

Kamarku ada dilantai dua bagian kanan, segeralah aku berlari kecil ke arah sana. Aku melewati pintu besar di ruang rapat.

'Krieeekk'

Pintu usang itu terbuka tiba-tiba, membuat aku yang sedang lewat kaget.

"Maaf nona, kau kaget ya?" sapa hangat orang yang membuka pintu dari dalam itu.

"Ah, agak sih. Tidak apa-apa kok pak Jinguji" jawabku pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah pak Jinguji, salah satu penjaga dan perawat istana ini yang sudah lansia. Katanya ia sudah menjaga istana ini selama 50 tahun lebih, "Permisi ya pak," akupun mulai melangkah lagi.

"Tunggu nona!"

"Ada apa?" langkahku terhenti kembali.

"Maaf, apa namamu Wairnee?" tanyanya, membuatku agak bingung.

"Bu-bukan, namaku Wakana. Anda pasti salah orang" kataku, aku memang belum pernah menyebutkan namaku padanya.

"Tapi anda mirip sekali dengannya.." katanya pelan, "Maaf aku bertanya begitu, beliau kan sudah tiada"

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Memang siapa Wairnee itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti anda juga tahu dia siapa" katanya singkat, lalu segara meninggalkan tempat itu. Tentu saja membuatku penasaran. Tapi sekarang, aku harus mengambil obat sakit kepala untuk pelatih.

_saat makan malam_

Saat yang paling sibuk! Aku bakal kerepotan membagi jatah para anggota yang rakus-rakus setelah latihan berat. Apalagi ada 2 orang biang kerok (baca: Otawara dan Ikari). Tahun lalu aku bahkan jarang makan gara-gara kehabisan bagian, entah tahun ini akan serupa atau tidak.

"Wakana, kesini sebentar," panggil Takami-san padaku dari kejauhan, akupun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Takami-san?"

"Maaf, tapi kau disuruh pelatih Shogun untuk mengerjakan laporan ini," Takami-san memperlihatkan 2 map tebal berisi puluhan lembar kertas entah apa isinya.

"La-laporan apa?" tanyaku, agak susah menerimanya, "Memang pelatih kenapa?"

"Dia sakit demam, tuh dikamarnya sedang istirahat. Ini laporan latihan tahun lalu dan tahun ini, akan diserahkan ke panitia christmas bowl buat polling tim dan gelar MVP selanjutnya. Pelatih baru mengerjakan seperempatnya, tapi dia tak sanggup mengerjakan sisanya," jawab Takami-san panjang lebar.

Lagi-lagi aku membuang nafas. "Baik, Takami-san," jawabku lesu, menerima 2 map yang besarnya hampir menutupi wajahku itu lalu membawanya kekamarku dan meletakannya diatas meja kerja yang sudah tersedia. Lalu aku segera kembali ke ruang makan yang ternyata bagian makan malamku sudah dibabat anggota lain. Sedangkan perutku dari tadi tidak dalam keadaan pas dengan suasana. Nasib.

"Wakana, mukamu pucat, sakit ya?" tanya Shin yang menghampiriku sambil mengunyah wortel rebus bekalnya sendiri.

_Kayak kelinci.._, pikirku sejenak. "Nggak kok. Shin, nanti kalau sudah selesai tolong tutup tirainya ya, aku mau mengerjakan laporan yang disuruh pelatih," pintaku, kalau aku meminta Shin yang mematikan lampu bisa panjang masalahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kamu belum makan malam?" tanyanya, langsung menancap keperutku.

"A-aku nggak lapar kok," jawabku bohong.

"Kalau mau makan bagianku saja. Aku bawa bekal sendiri" tawar Shin yang menunjukan sebuah nasi kotak untuk makan malam yang di bagikan untuk semua anggota Ojo White Knights itu.

Sontak aku menelan ludah, namun aku tak mau memakan makanan jatah orang lain. "Ng-nggak Shin, makasih," akupun langsung berjalan ke kamarku yang dilantai dua. Duduk disebuah kursi usang dan mulai mengerjakan laporan yang gila-gilaan itu.

Dua jam. Hiruk pikuk para anggota yang sedang makan malam berlangsung hilang. Suasana menjadi sunyi, dan mataku yang sudah berat memaksaku untuk terbawa suasana tidur.

* * *

_I close my eyes.._

_And the flashback starts.._

_

* * *

_Jam dinding tua menunjukan waktu 1 malam. Apa yang terjadi aku tidak tahu. Aku ketiduran! Ya ampun, laporan masih banyak yang belum selesai dan dengan bodohnya aku ketiduran diatas meja yang kugunakan untuk membuat laporan! Dan ternyata aku terbangun gara-gara perutku yang keroncongan.

_Harusnya tadi kuterima saja nasi kotaknya Shin..,_ sesalku.

Aku kembali mencoba menulis lagi laporannya. Namun perut lapar maupun mata yang terkantuk-kantuk ini tidak mau diajak kompromi. Alhasil aku bangun dan mengambil sebatang lilin yang diletakan pada sebuah piring perunggu dan berjalan ke dapur, siapa tahu ada makanan sisa? Lagipula aku tidak bawa senter dan kalau menyalakan lampu nanti semua anggota yang sedang tidur kaget.

Berjalan ke tangga. Turun tangga. Berjalan melewati kamar-kamar anggota. Lalu melewati ruang rapat yang besar itu sambil sesekali mendesah karena besok pagi aku pasti disuruh membersihkan sisa-sisa makan malam.

Tapi..kenapa dari dalam terdengar musik? Apa mereka sedang begadang disana? Atau ada rapat tengah malam? Masa sih Shin lupa menutup tirainya? Pintu usang dan besar itu agak terbuka, penasaran, akupun mengintip dari sela-selanya.

Kaget. Bingung. Linglung. Bercampur jadi satu saat aku melihat yang tidak masuk akal dari sela-sela pintu itu. Ada pesta dansa! Bukan sembarang pesta dansa, ini pesta dansa yang biasanya kulihat dalam dongeng-dongeng _fairytale_ atau _disney_. Aku coba mengucek mataku dan melihat lagi. Ini kenyataan. Aku coba menampar pipiku sendiri. Bukan mimpi. Apa ada orang lain yang menyewa istana ini?

Keanehan ini makin bertambah setelah aku bermaksud kabur. Aku balik badan dan yang kulihat dibelakangku lorong besar yang terang benderang dengan segala hiasan dan orang-orang berpenampilan tahun abad pertengahan yang saling bercakap-cakap. Bukan lorong besar usang yang gelap lagi.

Dan keanehan ini makin menggila setelah mengetahui aku tidak memakai kaus oblong dengan jaket tebal dan celana jeans selutut yang kupakai sebelumnya melainkan gaun! GAUN! Mimpi apa aku?! Gaun putih yang banyak renda biru dan salib yang terpampang di choker yang juga ikut terpakai serta mahkota mungil menyemat di kepalaku. Dan piring yang terdapat sebatang lilin yang kupegang lenyap! Sekali lagi aku berpikir, mimpi apa aku?

"Tuan putri..?" terdengar suara dari belakangku.

"Eh? Sakuraba?" aku menengok dan mendapati orang yang memanggilku adalah Sakuraba, dia juga memakai pakaian abad pertengahan. Hah! Aku tahu! Mereka membuat pesta aneh rupanya!

"Sakuraba? Kau lupa namaku ya tuan putri? Namaku Suigetsu," orang yang persis Sakuraba itu membungkuk memperkenalkan diri padaku. Membuatku makin stress. Dan lagi, dia memanggilku 'tuan putri'.

"Eh? Bicara apa kamu Sakuraba?"

"Kalau kau lebih suka memanggilku dengan nama itu, tidak apa-apa kok," dia malah menanggapinya lain arti. Dan dia memegang tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke ruangan besar itu.

Benar saja, ini kenyataan. Aku bisa menyentuh orang-yang-mirip-Sakuraba-itu. Dan musiknya terdengar jelas. Namun, kalau ini kenyataan, ini tidak masuk akal!

Aku yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ini hanya mengikuti kemana Suigetsu membawaku. Dan sesaat kudengar bisikan orang-orang. 'Tuan putri Wairnee dan Pangeran Suigetsu'. Itu yang kudengar. Tunggu, Wairnee? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Ah, kau datang juga Wairnee," sapa laki-laki tua yang duduk tegap di kursi besarnya atau singgasananya padaku.

"Pe-pelatih Shogun?"

"Shogun? Biasanya kau memanggilku 'ayahanda' Wairnee?"

NGEK?! Ayahanda? Orang yang mirip Shogun ini ayahandaku? Dan baru saja kuingat Wairnee itu kan.. orang yang disangka pak Jinguji adalah aku. Siapa sebenarnya Wairnee ini? Maksudku..Wairnee itu sekarang adalah aku? Aaaah! Membingungkan!

"Tu-tunggu dulu..apa-apaan ini?" aku panik, semuanya berjalan aneh. Semuanya seperti..kerajaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Wairnee?" tanya Suigetsu dengan wajah khawatir. Aku mulai menaruh curiga padanya. Kalau orang yang mirip Shogun ini saja sudah mengaku sebagai ayahandaku, jangan-jangan dia calon suamiku atau semacamnya.

"Suigetsu, kau kan calon suaminya, ajaklah putriku ini berdansa agar ia terlihat lebih baik" perintah ayahanda. Tuh kan benar dugaanku.

Suigetsu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku ragu untuk menerimanya. Selain masih tak bisa menerima keyataan, aku minder dengan tinggi badanku yang terpaut jauh dengannya.

"Wairnee!" panggil orang lain lagi. Hhh..apa lagi sekarang?

"Tunggu dulu Suigetsu! Masih banyak calon suami Wairnee yang ingin berdansa dengan adik tercintaku ini!" Hah? Calon suamiku banyak? Tidak salah? Dan lagi orang yang ngaku-ngaku kakakku itu sangat mirip Takami-san baik fisik maupun sifat.

"Ah, baiklah Kaimatt-san" Suigetsu turun ke lantai dansa dan mengajak gadis lain.

"Kau ini bagaimana Kaimatt? Dia kan yang paling kurestui untuk meneruskan tahta!" seru ayahanda...tunggu, aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai ayahanda?

"Memangnya rajanya siapa sekarang?" Kaimatt—yang sepertinya namanya begitu memamerkan mahkota besar nan berkilau yang menyemat di kepalanya. Ah, rupanya sebelum aku masuk kesini terjadi penobatan raja yang baru dari ayahanda ke kakak Kaimatt. Oke, aku benar-benar sudah terbawa arus waktu ini.

"Anoo.." aku mencoba bicara.

"Ah, Wairnee, cobalah kau berinteraksi dengan calon suamimu yang lain" perintah Kaimatt-san. Aku tidak peduli dengan calon suami atau apa yang penting aku ingin kembali ke duniaku!

Sontak aku berlari menuju kamarku yang terletak dilantai dua bagian kanan itu. Semua orang bertanya-tanya kemana aku pergi namun aku tidak peduli. Mungkin kalau aku pergi ke kamar itu, aku bisa kembali ke dunia normal!

Pintu yang ketiga dari pojok lorong. Segera kubuka pintu itu dan yang kulihat ruangan itu sangat sederhana—hanya terdapat lemari, tempat tidur usang, dan rak berisi senjata ksatria. Bola mataku langsung tertuju pada orang yang berada didalam kamar ini.

Shin. Yang memakai baju zirah sederhana yang matanya menatap ke arah bulan purnama di atas sana lewat jendela. Entah siapa lagi dia bagiku di dunia ini.

"Ah, Wairnee" ia menengok padaku, "Ada perlu apa sampai anda datang ke kamar ini?"

"A-ano..aku..eh..ukh, bagaimana bilangnya ya?" aku bingung sendiri. Dan makin bingung setelah Shin langsung menutup pintunya bahkan menguncinya. Hah? Diapain aku?

"S-shin?"

"Shin? Biasanya anda memangilku Shine"

"Ya, Shine atau siapalah, kenapa kamu menutup pintunya?"

"Ada penjaga. Kalau dia melihat kau datang kesini bisa gawat," jawabnya, sedangkan aku masih bingung.

"Memang kenapa kalau penjaga melihat kita?" tanyaku lagi.

"Anda kenapa? Apa anda sudah lupa?"

"Ah..mungkin?" aku yang penasaran dengan apa hubungan tuan putri Wairnee alias aku di dunia ini dengan Shine yang mirip Shin memakai alasan palsu.

Shine membuka lemarinya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin yang berhiaskan batu _sapphire_ biru dengan lambang ksatira yang menaiki kuda putih. Sambil menunjuk ke arah jemariku.

Akupun melihat jariku dengan lebih teliti. Cincin yang sama terpasang di jari manisku. Aku masih belum paham apa maksudnya.

"Dua minggu lalu, aku melamarmu"

"HAH?!" seruku tak percaya atas satu kalimat dua-minggu-lalu-aku-melamarmu lebih membuatku shock daripada segala tragedi lift Shin.

"Hal itu diketahui Yang Mulia Raja, dan ia tak setuju atas hubungan kita karena peraturan yang menerangkan bahwa keluarga raja tidak diperkenankan menikah dengan ksatria. Sejak saat itu, diperlakukan larangan agar kau dan aku tidak boleh saling bertemu apalagi interaksi, namun kau terus saja memaksa. Sampai pada akhirnya dilaksanakanlah pesta dansa ini untuk menemukan suamimu yang benar-benar direstui" Shine menjelaskan panjang lebar,"Beruntungnya aku masih dibolehkan untuk bekerja disini."

"Cinta..terlarang.." ucapku pelan. Jadi itukah yang terjadi antara Wairnee dan Shine?

"Aku yang ksatria penjaga kerajaan ini mulai menyukaimu sejak aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi penjaga pribadimu saat persaingan dengan kerajaan tetangga makin memanas," lanjutnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, butir-butir air mengalir di pelipisku dan aku mulai bicara sebagai Wairnee sungguhan, tidak lagi memperdulikan kepulanganku ke dunia normal. Justru bersikukuh untuk membuat cinta terlarang menjadi cinta sejati antara putri dan ksatria ini.

"Shine, kau suka bulan purnama?" aku melangkah menuju jendela dan melihat bulan purnama. Sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begitulah," Shine menghampiriku.

"Menurutku, cinta sama saja seperti itu. Dan gerhana, adalah cinta terlarang. Aku memang kurang mengerti tentang ini tapi..aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi bukan purnama"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah.. lupakan," aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan.

Shine tiba-tiba memegang erat tanganku sontak mukaku merah. Tentu saja, meski dia bukan Shin, tetap saja dimataku mirip sekali.

"S-Shine?"

"Aishiteru," ia mengecup keningku. Dikecup. Hih, sesuatu yang mustahil Shin lakukan. Mata cokelatku menatap mata hitam kebiru-biruan milik Shine. Perlahan, aku menutup kedua mataku.

Semilir angin malam dan bulan purnama malan itu menjadi saksi bisu ciuman dua insan yang dipisahkan oleh derajat dan disatukan oleh cinta terlarang. Aku yang cuma 'Wairnee dari dunia lain' benar-benar merasakan pedih dan bahagianya cinta. Tapi..AKU DICIUM ORANG DARI DUNIA LAIN YANG TIDAK KUKENAL! KYAAAA!

__

__

__

Suara gaduhnya pagi membuatku tersadar—lebih tepatnya terbangun. Mimpi. Sudah kuduga memang mimpi. Aku menatap jendela yang berembun. Salju, salju turun pagi ini. Kaget. Memang. Aku mendapati 'cincin tanda cinta' yang dipakai Wairnee dan Shine terpasang di jari manisku. Mataku bergeming. Kamar yang kutempati ini ternyata adalah bekas kamar Shine. Tak menunggu sedetik untuk berlari ke ruang rapat atau ruang dansa pada waktu itu.

"I-ini.." aku menatap lukisan besar yang jarang kuliat detail. Lukisan istana weistein dengan gambar cincin itu di langit-langitnya.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan? Nona?" tiba-tiba pak Jinguji muncul tanpa hawa keberadaan.

"Anda mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja, aku ada disana. Saat mereka terbunuh"

"Te-terbunuh?!" kataku kaget.

"Ya..setelah itu. Kerajaan sebelah menyerang tiba-tiba dan memporak-porandakan pesta itu dan kerajaan berhasil dikuasai. Tuan putri dan ksatria itupun tak luput" jelasnya.

"Kenapa..? Harus aku yang melihat itu?" tanyaku, air mata mulai mengalir.

"Karena kau renkarnasi tuan putri," jawabnya singkat.

"Re-renkarnasi?"

"Dan setiap malam bulan purnama, penampakan itu memang rutin terjadi. Tapi aku sendiri tidak menyangka anda sendiri masuk ke waktu itu"

"Ukh.." pipiku bersemu merah.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, istana ini berganti pemilik dan akhirnya sampai di tangan pendiri SMU Ojo yang juga salah satu keluarga kerajaan ini"

"Tunggu, kalau begitu kenapa kisah ini tidak diceritakan dalam sejarah?!"

"Tak ada sejarah yang menceritakan cinta terlarang.." jawabnya, membuatku tak berkutik.

"Omong-omong..Wairnee itu.."

"Dia tuan putri tunggal raja. Beliau dan Shine saling menyukai sampai ia menerima lamarannya, namun hubungannya tidak direstui sampai mati"

"Wakana!" terdengar suara Shin dari lorong.

"Y-ya Shin?"

"Kamu bicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh, sudah jelas aku bicara sama pak Jinguji.." aku menoleh ke belakang dan yang ada malah pak Jinguji tak terdapat sosoknya.

"Pak Jinguji..perawat istana ini?" raut mukanya terlihat heran.

"Me-memang kenapa?"

"Pak Jinguji..tadi malam meninggal dunia karena sakit, aku kesini justru ingin memberi tahumu tentang itu"

"Yang benar?!" terus tadi aku ngomong sama siapa?! Apa-apaaan hari ini?!

"Ayo keatas, yang lain sudah menunggu," ajaknya.

"I-iya.." aku menjawab ajakannya dan berjalan menuju lift.

Didalam lift, aku sesekali melirik Shin. Persis Shine. Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada cincin yang dipakainya..cincin yang sama denganku!

"Shin, maaf. Cincin itu..?"

"Ini? Ini warisan keluargaku, pemberian ayah," jawab Shin, "Kau juga memakai cincin yang sama."

"Ah! I-ini..diberi sepupuku!" aku kalap menjawabnya.

"Oh.." lalu Shin menekan tombol lift. Ng? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

JREEEEEK!!! KREEEEKK!!! NGGIIIIIIIINNGGGG!!!!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Silahkan kembali membaca Lift Accident *author ditinju berjamaah*.

* * *

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_

* * *

__**Moral Note:**__ em..eh..authornya pingsan kehabisan darah gara-gara nosebleed membaca fic ini._

_____|\/\/|_____

A/N: Hah! Author kembali publish fic hina dina lagi :D! Pertama bikin adegan kissu X(((( ShinWaka pula, eh, mungkin ShineWair, hehe Susah tenan~ **Je retournai**!nya hiatus dulu ya..

Omong-omong ceritanya gantung ya? Deskripsinya juga kurang..Pertanyaan/PM/Flame/Komen/Oleh-oleh(?) apapun diterima! Review please..


End file.
